This is life
by papagallo
Summary: Quistis x Seifer. A short, sweet love story. After Ultimacia battle.


Declaimer: I don't own any FF8 characters and mechandies

Declaimer: I don't own any FF8 characters and merchandise. All the copyright belonged to Squaresoft.

Author's note: A very short story between Quistis and Seifer. A year or so after the battle with Ultimacia. This is Quistis x Seifer. Not much or may be nothing about the other characters. Please read and review. 

****

This is life.

This story started when Zell opened a question in the cafeteria, "So, dos' anyone knows where's Quistis, Squall or Seifer?"

Irvine shrugged. Selphie laid her head on her cowboy's shoulder, "I wonder, if they get along."

Both Irvine and Zell turned their head to Selphie and waited her to continue, "As the information I got, Seifer and Quistis were both in Deling." 

As everyone wondered. Let us see.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Quistis Trepe, 20 years old. Single. 

Occupation: Currently a seed. Received a 2 years contract in Deling Army Academy as a unite tutor specific in code inform techology. 

Home: Grand Parade, Rosary Court, 17/F. 

Seifer Almasy, 20 years old. Single.

Occupation: Currently a seed. Under Galbadia Garden, work as a hand-to-hand battle tutor. 

Home: Grand Parade, Rosary Court, 18/F. 

As tutors, the working hour was steady. Quistis left home at seven every Monday to Friday. Seifer left home at the same time every Monday to Friday. 

As coincidence, they both had a weird behavior. When they left the Court lounge, Quistis must turn left and left through the front door; as Seifer must turn right and left through the back door. As a result, they never met each other since they left Balamb. 

Life goes on. On a claim, foggy spring morning. Quistis left home for her work as usual. She bought her umbrella and wore a long black leathery high-collar coat. While, Seifer left home as usual, without any precaution for a chilly day, he put on his trench coat. One went into the even floor lift. The other stepped into the odd floor lift. Quistis turned left and Seifer turned right. They did not meet.

Another day passed. 

Saturday. Seifer went to the amusement to relax for the day, as Quistis went to a nearby orphanage to take care the youngers. After an hour, they decided to have a walk in the Crimson Park. Quistis took the left path and Seifer took the right path. Then, they approached to the lake in unison. Seeing each other through the clear fountains of falling water. They smiled to each other.

Seifer, "Hi." 

Quistis, "Nice to see you again."

In this special afternoon, they exchanged their recent news. They enjoyed a cup of coffee in a cyber café. Then, as the rain came, they said see-you-later. 

Life goes on. 

Quistis was sitting on her armchair glancing at the faded phone number on a scrubby sheet, which Seifer wrote her that day. She tried so many possibilities. However, none of them were correct. Hopelessly, she laid back and thought about that afternoon again.

Seifer was lying on the bed, one hand with a small piece of paper, other hand with the mobile phone. After a few hour of trying, he did not get the right phone number to Quistis. Instead, he went into thought about that afternoon.

Weeks and weeks after. They still never met each other. Life was dull without a companion. Awful spring passed, summer came. 

Quistis sighed. She missed Seifer. After years, she finally realized the true feeling about him. No matter how hard she tried, she could not find him in this city. 

Seifer looked out of his double glazed window down on the street. Imagining he and Quistis walked along the pedestrian as that old day. He confessed his love. 

Then, they decided to leave this horrible place. On the night before their depart. Seifer packed his stuff into a leather suitcase, with a sunken heart. Downstairs, Quistis packed her clothes and cosmetics into her handbag, with a doom soul.

On the day they left, Quistis turned left and went through the front door; as Seifer turned right through the back door. Holding their luggage. They did not meet.

Time flies away. Summer passes, and autumn comes. The vacation finally came to an end. They went back to the Rosary Court. On the same day, Quistis stepped through the front door and Seifer stepped through the back door. Into the only lounge of the building. They saw their future. They smiled in joy.


End file.
